<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gift by Hey_there_No_one_care</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645452">A gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_No_one_care/pseuds/Hey_there_No_one_care'>Hey_there_No_one_care</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_No_one_care/pseuds/Hey_there_No_one_care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late birthday story for Taka. Happy birthday my precious little hall monitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito/ Og charcater, Kiyotaka/Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short just a warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author’s note: This fluff fic involves references to my Danganronpa class. So if you see unfamiliar names that is why…</p><p>As Im writing this I do realize there is some slightly edgy content but no to the point of self harm or suicide so while the lead up is somehwat edgy the ending has lots of fluff.<br/>(Kiyotaka’s perspective)</p><p>I sat on the steps of the school. Even for a punk I didn't expect him to be this late. Various students made their way out the door. But one of them stopped and came to talk to me. Tari.</p><p>“Hey Taka!! Why are you sitting here?” She asked</p><p>“Mondo’s late to our walk home… Again.”</p><p>“Mondo? Oh him! Yeah he's been walking home recently with Jake recently!”</p><p>I froze “He's been walking home with who?”</p><p>“Jake!! From my class!! You know-”</p><p>“I know who Jake is but.. What?”</p><p>“Yeah they've been secretive and everything!!! Jake’s been hanging out and chatting with him…”</p><p>I couldn't hear the rest of what she said. My head was swarming too much. Has he been dating  him? Why would he do that? Was I not good enough? Was I too controlling? Was I not social enough? Did he ever really love me? I didn't want to think about it. I ran off</p><p>“Taka? Where are you going? Taka Are you ok?! Taka!!!!” she called out to me. I ignored her and kept running…</p><p>(Mondos Perspective)</p><p>“And you are sure he's going to like this?” I ask</p><p>“The dude is a hall monitor not a emotionless robot” Jake gave me a playful shove</p><p>“I know but I'm worried that he.. And others may think we are…”</p><p>Hed stifle a laugh “You think that people think we are.. You and me? Dating?” hed laugh after that final thought</p><p>Despite Jake's reassurance, I was still worried. I wanted to give Taka a nice date so I went to Jake for some advice as he and Kaito seemed to get along so well. But with all the non verba-lness We've been giving, I'm beginning to think people are thinking we are in some secret relationship or something.</p><p>“Yeah no offense dude” he said “But I would NEVER date you, ok? I do not WANT to be in a relationship with you! If I wanted to be in a relationship with you I would have at least let Kaito off lightly. Like seriously dude, No..”</p><p>“Yes well Kaito KNOWS about this! Taka doesn't!!”</p><p>“Listen you'll be fine… Just give him the stuff, follow my advice, and in 10 years when you're married I'll be your best man, fair?”</p><p>“We’ll see about that last part, So when was I supposed to go meet him again?”</p><p>He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide “Uhhh About half an hour ago…”</p><p>“Shit!! Maybe I can go meet him at the dor-” I was cut off as Tari came running towards us</p><p>“Guys *pants* Taka *pants* found out…”</p><p>“Found out about what?” Jake asked</p><p>“Your relationship...” she said</p><p>“Tari… Did you just tell Taka we were in a relationship?”</p><p>“... Are you guys not in a relationship”</p><p>I glared daggers at Jake and he sighed “Let Me go talk to him and I'll sort things out”</p><p>(Kiyotaka’s perspective)</p><p>I locked myself away. I mean what the hell else was I supposed to do?</p><p>I considered what I should do. Why did he leave? Should I give up control? Thats the reason he left me right? Because I was always nagging everything. If I was completely his he wouldnt have left me.. Maybe If I start now he’ll love me. I need him to love me. If he doesnt then I have no purpose in life. All of what I did would mean nothing. I need him. I NEED-</p><p>*knock* *knock*</p><p>There is someone at the door. I consider not answering but that would be against my morals and then where would I be?</p><p>I called out “Who is it?”</p><p>“Its Jake, Can I come in?” The man who stole him from me. I don’t wish to let him in.. But I do reluctantly.</p><p>“What do you want?” I ask</p><p>“I just wanted to explain something” He probably doesn't even know I know about the relationship</p><p>“Fine you can come in…”</p><p>“So I hope you probably already know this but..” He trails off and then takes a deep breath</p><p>I'm prepared for the inevitable</p><p>“Me and Mondo arent dating, ok? I hope you didn't get confused by what Tari said”</p><p>What?</p><p>“You.. You arent dating him?”</p><p>“No, Dude. And Ima be brutally honest here I wouldn't WANT to..”</p><p>“But you guys were hanging out… And the secretive behavio-”</p><p>“Well that just so happens to bring up the other part of me coming to talk with you…” he hands me a small sheet of Paper.</p><p>I unfold it and it reads Come over to the park there is something I wish to give you…”  I look up at Jake and he simply gestures over to the door. I take no time and run off</p><p>(15 minutes later (still Taka))</p><p>I'm panting for breath as I arrive at the park. Mondo is standing there holding something behind his back. I walk over to him</p><p>“Hey.. You came” he said</p><p>“Well someone said there was something you wanted to give me? Is it true…”</p><p>“Yes, consider it a make up birthday gift”</p><p>“Dude what you gave me is fine you really dont need to-”<br/>He handed me the thing he was holding behind his back... It was a copy of my manga, the one I wrote in secret.. The one that only he and I knew about…</p><p>“How… WHen did you.. Why?”</p><p>“I knew how much you liked making that Manga… So I talked with Jake and he convinced Hifumi and Fred to help make it into an actual Manga from the script you wrote”</p><p>I looked inside everything was beautifully illustrated and the writing was exactly how I wrote it and everything…</p><p>“Dude I don’t understand, You already gave me the necklace” I showed him the necklace he gave me for my birthday. It was a half heart necklace</p><p>“Dude that was the crappiest gift I could give you I didnt even get it personalized… I didnt have any money due to my lack of a job so I tried to convince them to make you a make-up gift…”</p><p>“Dude I loved the necklace! Dont get me wrong I appreciate that you did this but you really didnt need to do it”</p><p>“Well I thought it would make you happy. It did, didnt it?”</p><p>I looked up at him and smiled “Of course it did… Thank you”</p><p>Before he could respond to that I embraced him in a hug. He was shocked for a moment, but then hugged back. I stayed there for 10 minutes just embracing him. I was his. He was mine. Im happy now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>